clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Raged Barbarian
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Why is he so angry, speedy and vicious? Nobody's brave enough to ask. Maybe it's because he can't find his sword?" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Raged Barbarian is the first unit unlocked in the Builder Barracks of the Builder Base **Raged Barbarian may be thought as a Barbarian from Builder Base. ** **He behaves similar to a normal Barbarian, however, when he is upgraded to level 2 or higher, his special ability (Rage) is unlocked and his speed and damage are increased for the first few seconds after deployment. ***The rage ability is unlocked during the tutorial. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Raged Barbarians can take out buildings or defenses that are not completely protected by walls, raging into range and dealing decent damage. **Completely enclosed bases can be overcome from any side chosen using Raged Barbarians. At higher levels, sheer numbers can gain a huge percentage. **You can use Bombers to break the Raged Barbarians through walls. **Raged Barbarians deal a lot of damage and have power in numbers. **After a funnel is made, Raged Barbarians can quickly be herded into the target area. *'Defensive Strategy' **Raged Barbarians go around walls, so you can funnel them into intentionally placed gaps which you can then fill with traps and area damage defenses to gain the advantage in defense. **Crushers are extremely effective against them; they can kill multiple Raged Barbarians in a single hit. Just take care not to expose it in a way such that other troops can easily take it out. **The Mega Mine is also extremely effective at countering them; it can take out a whole army of Raged Barbarians in an instant. Make sure to watch out when rushing with them, and if you want to be careful you can only put a few of them at a time as to use those as cannon fodder for Traps. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At level 1, the Raged Barbarian resembles a Barbarian with an axe. **At level 5, the Raged Barbarian gains a second axe. **At level 9, the Raged Barbarian gains a metal helmet with horns, like the one on the level 5 Barbarian. His moustache also turns slightly orange in color. **At level 13, the Raged Barbarian's axe blades turn gold, along with the rings around the horns on its helmet, and the horns of his helmet become bigger and longer. **At level 17, the Raged Barbarian’s wristbands and the stripe on his helmet become golden. ---- *'Trivia' **During the tutorial, Raged Barbarians are upgraded to level 2. Also, while fighting the tutorial Versus Battle, the player uses Raged Barbarians that appear to be level 10, however, only four Barbarians are available. **When an Army Camp holding Raged Barbarians is clicked, they raise their axes, equally to their Home Village counterparts. **Raged Barbarians are said to be raged because they lost their swords, which is also the reason for them using axes. **This could also be because maybe some missed the boat trips as seen in the commercial, so they had to run all the way to chase the boat and went into the Builder Base. Category:Troops Category:Elixir Troops Category:Ground Troops Category:Special Abilities